The Guessing Game
by peytah112
Summary: Sokai oneshot. What happens when Sora decides to guess for who Kairi wants to go with to the dance?


"This is regular talking"  
_'This is a character's thoughts.'  
__'This is either Roxas or Namine speaking to their respective other.'_

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts, except one Kingdom Hearts 2 Play Arts Sora action figure haha.

* * *

The Guessing Game

It was a perfect day on Destiny Islands, although who could expect something else when you lived on a tropical island. It was sunny with a slight breeze, and few clouds could be seen in the distance. The sounds of birds chirping, and waves softly lapping over the shore filled the ears of a brunette teen as he awoke. Sora smiled softly, thinking, _'It's going to be a good day, I can feel it.' _

* * *

Meanwhile, his object of affection, Kairi, was already getting ready for school in her room. Ever since her two best friends returned home from their adventure throughout the worlds, she had taken to trying to look nicer in public. She was a 5'4" tall girl, with long crimson hair and a petite build. For most guys, she was to die for, but that only became true recently due to the sudden return of her best friends.

She remembered how she faired while Sora and Riku were away, or more so how badly she did. It still scared her how much she depended on them for everyday life. She hadn't cared about anything, couldn't listen in class, wore an impassive expression all the time, and even took to not being or talking with her other friends while they were away.

It had absolutely killed her when they had disappeared. The poor red-head knew that they were out there somewhere, on some other world very far away, but that's all she knew. She didn't know if they were safe, if they were coming home soon, or even if they were alive. They had left her alone, and it killed her.

'_I was a total mess without them.' _Kairi thought, shaking her head at the vision of her old self.

That all had quickly changed when a man with long spiky red hair, wearing a long black cloak came for her. Even though it was obvious he had ill intentions, she also knew that it would have probably been her only chance to see the boys again, so she took that chance, and everything ended up well, like it was supposed to.

She had found Sora and Riku, and the trio was back on the islands. Ever since then she smiled a lot more, was more lively with everything she did in school and with her friends, and her general aura was simply, happy. Everyone thought it was simply because of her best friends being back, but she knew otherwise.

It had taken her a while to realize her feelings for one of the boys, and she was happy she finally had. She knew both of the boys had had romantic feelings for her in the past, made obvious by the constant competitions made to impress her.

'_Like when Sora and Riku raced to the tree on the island and back, or when they would sword fight all the time to show you who was stronger?' _Namine giggled at the thought of it.

'_Yeah…how do you know about that?' _Kairi asked, puzzled because she had only recently merged with Namine.

'_Um…Amazing power to look through and change memories?' _Namine said laughing lightly.

'Oh yeah…' Kairi thought, then a moment later paled visibly. 'That doesn't mean you can see into my past dreams, right?!' Namine simply laughed in response. Now red-faced, Kairi went back to getting ready for school, thinking about the upcoming dance and the boy she would like to go with.

* * *

Sora, a 5'10" young brunette with a semi-muscular build, was walking up the street to the corner he met Kairi at every morning. They both lived within a block of each other, so ever since before the events with Kingdom Hearts, it was almost tradition that they were to meet at the same corner every day before school and walk together. Riku lived on the other side of town, and not only that but because he was a senior he could drive to school, unlike than Sora and Kairi who were both juniors. They hadn't 'earned' that privilege yet apparently.

'_I still can't believe he refuses to pick us up,' _Said Roxas.

'_What do you mean us, it's my body after all, your just my annoying other who never shuts up!' _Sora said lightheartedly. He and his nobody got along, most of the time. But there are sometimes that Sora wished he could just have his mind to himself, because he hadn't experienced piece and quiet since walking through Beasts Castle.

_'Hey, I may be your nobody, but I am half of you and your heart, so it's partially my body too, and I might shutup after you finally ask ou...'_

'_Stop it, we talked about it already and if you don't I'm just going to have to hit my head on my desk until one of us dies!' _Sora stated, his threat dripping in legitimacy.

_'Sheesh, okay I'll stop, but I reserve the right to annoy you once you regret your decision,' _Roxas teased, confidant in his decision.

'_Fine, whatever.' _Sora scoffed.

As it seemed, he was early, or at least earlier than Kairi, which was highly unusual. _'Guess I'll wait for ten minutes, then I'll call the police.' _Sora laughed. He knew that due to all the training he gave Kairi, she could hold off pretty much anything he could, but it was still odd for her to be later than he was, him being the 'lazy bum' and all. Finally, the chance to get back at her for that.

While he contemplated making a big deal about her being late, he noticed the bushes ruffle behind him. Knowing what was to come, Sora waited, expectantly, and he was right. Out from the bushes trying to surprisingly jump on Sora was Kairi, although because he knew she was there, he quickly turned around just in time to see Kairi jump on him.

* * *

Rather than landing on Sora's back as planned, she felt herself falling. Although, rather than hitting the cold, hard, unforgiving pavement, she fell into something warm and soft, or rather, _someone_. Kairi lifted her head only to see that she had fallen ontop of the young keyblade master, in a _very _compromising position. Her legs trapped his between them, and she was holding herself up parallel to him. Only for a moment though, when she suddenly collapsed and fell completely on him. A couple moments later after trying to get himself back together, Sora's head rose and his eyes met hers is search of what happened, but hers left no answer. Just some kind of need to be there. After realizing they had been on the ground together for too long, Kairi realized she had to move, but she couldn't. Or actually she wouldn't. Who knew being so close to him would feel so good, so safe?

'_I could just stay like this forever,' _Kairi sighed, starting to get comfortable again.

_'The only problem with that is you are ontop of one of your bestfriends in the middle of the sidewalk, and you have to be at school in fifteen minutes,' _Namine pointed out.

Kairi instantly shot off of Sora and turned around with her back facing him, too busy hiding her blush to notice Sora sporting his own.

"Sorry for… well… jumping on you," Kairi stuttered shyly, knowing full well she wasn't the least bit upset.

"Don't worry about it, it was a mistake," Sora replied awkwardly, with his right arm scratching the back of his head.

After another minute of getting themselves under control, they finally decided to start walking.

"So, are you going with anyone to the dance tonight?" Sora asked, trying to spark a conversation.

"No, just by myself, I don't mind that much though," Kairi said, while inwardly cursing every word of it.

"How are you not going with anyone? I thought you've had so many guys ask you out to it," Sora asked quizzically.

Kairi scoffed at the last statement. "I have had lots of people ask me, but I don't want to go with any of them."

Sora decided to choose his next words carefully, "Is… there someone you…want to go with?" Sora swallowed nervously.

After a short moment, Kairi simply replied with a soft, "yeah…"

"Well why don't you let me help, maybe I can see if this guy likes you back and would take you to the dance." Sora smiled, although behind it he was hating every word of it, but if he would kill himself for her, helping her go out with another guy couldn't be too hard right?

'_Wrong!' _Roxas shouted.

Meanwhile Kairi was feeling the soft pangs in her heart, trying to figure out why he would suggest that. _'That can't mean he doesn't like me like that anymore, does it?' _

'_In all honesty I don't know, but find out before you lose your mind,' _Namine advised, _'You're going to go crazy in school in you don't find out now.'_

"No that's ok, I would rather not," Kairi said.

"Aw, at least tell me who he is! Please?" Sora pouted, making the best puppy dog expression he could.

'_I can't resist. He's so cute when he does that!' _Kairi thought. _'Maybe I can use this to my advantage.' _"Hm, well I'm not just going to tell you. How about you guess for it?"

'_Oh, she wants to play that game does she, ok then.' _"Sure! Is he Riku?"

"You lazy bum! I'm not just going to tell you if you guess names! Guess traits and stuff like that."

'_Well it was worth a shot.' _"Okay, does he have spiky hair?" Sora asked.

"Yep, he does."

"I knew it, you do like Riku!" Sora yelled, honestly believing that she liked Riku.

"Don't just guess after the first thing! And for your information, no, it's not Riku." Kairi stated, starting to get frustrated. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Sora may be good at fighting, but he is so dense when it comes to this kind of stuff.'_

"Really? It's not Riku?" Sora asked not convinced. In reply, Kairi nodded. "Well then, that makes this a lot harder. Is he our age?"

"…Yes."

'_Okay, two traits down,' _"How tall is he?"

_'Damn, how do I get around this one?' _Kairi quickly asked her other. _'I don't know, be vauge. Just don't make it too easy for him._" Namine replied. "Well... he's something like your height," Kairi finally answered.

Nodding, the brunette continued. "Is he in our group of friends?" praying to god that he was right.

"That really narro…" Kairi complained, realizing after what she almost said, hoping that he didn't catch on. Unfortunately for her, she had Sora's complete attention on her, so he caught on.

"Great, that only leaves two more guys it could be." Sora said, not counting himself. He would never think that Kairi would go for Wakka, he was just too, well, stupid, and that's saying a lot coming from him. But Tidus was always a possibility.

"Does he play any sports?" Sora asked.

'_Does sparring with Riku count?' _Kairi asked Namine quickly. _'I don't know, but I would go for it.'_

"Yes he does."

"It's Tidus isn't it!" Sora shouted faking proudness, but in reality hoped he was wrong.

'_You've got to be kidding me!' _Kairi thought, so frustrated she was ready to cry. _'Sora's not the sharpest tool in the shed is he?' _Namine laughed, oblivious to how Kairi was feeling.

"No! Sora, lets just stop this. I really don't want to continue if you can't see what's right in front of you." Kairi said, almost in tears. Luckily for her they were just about at school, so she ran in, leaving Sora more confused than he had ever been in his life.

He was about to run after her, when someone grabbed onto his backpack from behind him and held him back.

"Woa buddy. Leave her, she obviously needs some alone time. What happened?" Sora turned around to see Riku, standing there with a serious look on his face.

"Well, we were walking to school, and I asked her if she was taking anyone to the dance, she said no but I knew people had asked her. So then I asked if she wanted to go with a _certain _someone, and she said yes. That's where it started." Sora paused, looking at Riku for some kind of reaction.

'_I hope stupid is not contagious,' _is all Riku thought. Then he looked at Sora hinting for him to continue. Catching on, Sora then explained the rest.

"From there I started guessing who he was and about-"

"Stop. I know you too well and I figure you starting guessing _other guys_." Riku sighed. What would Sora do without him?

"Well yeah, wasn't that what was I supposed to do?" Sora asked. In reply, he got a hard smack in the back of the head. "Oww! What was that for?!"

"That's for being stupid. Your mistake from the beginning was suggesting other guys. Do you know anything about girls at all?" Riku asked. Ever the stud, he knew everything to fix this situation.

"Heh…not really… but that's why you're here, right?" Sora looked at Riku with a bright smile on his face.

"Pretty much, cause your hopeless by yourself. What did you get out of her from the questions?" _'I just want to be sure before I interfere.'_

"Well, he has spiky hair, is my age, is around my height, is in our group of friends, and plays sports. So I guessed Tidus?! What's wrong with that? He fits perfectly to the description!" Sora shouted, unknowingly.

'_Is he really so stupid he doesn't realize that he fits perfectly too?' _"Okay, now I know for sure. The reason she was so upset is because the guy is you! You idiot!"

"Wait, but if it was me, then… oh damn." Sora said, wide eyed. _'Hahahahaha, I told you! _Roxas laughed, not able to contain himself.

"Yeah, you're right 'oh damn'. I know you've had a crush on her practically since she came to the islands. But you haven't noticed how she's been acting around you lately? With her constant smiles, never ending energy, and amazing pink dress that hugs her body perfectly and barely covers her upper thigh?" Sora glared at Riku. Ignoring it, he continued. "Everyone else did. I thought about telling you earlier but figured it wasn't my place." Riku explained. "You're such an idiot for not being able to see how she is always happy when she's with you. Or just how she acts towards you in general."

"So what do I do now?" Sora asked ruefully.

"Well, from what I gathered before, she seemed pretty upset. When do you see her next?"

"At the end of the day."

"Perfect, just talk to her bout it then." Riku said, walking away.

"Wait! What am I supposed to say?!" Sora shouted, running after him.

"You'll figure it out, plus school is starting, so you'll have plenty of time to think about it. See you later. Hope to hear some good news." Riku winked, waving to Sora.

"Great, some help Riku," Sora grumbled.

* * *

The school day didn't go well for either Sora or Kairi. Kairi spent the whole day upset because she believed her crush didn't like her anymore, and Namine couldn't get anything out of Roxas. Countless tries of talking to Roxas only resulted in a stern, "I'm not telling you anything because Sora wants to fix this himself." Not satisfied with information, Kairi was forced to wait until the end of the day.

Sora's day hadn't gone any better. He had trouble concentrating, because he was too busy thinking of what to say and how to apologize, and even how to approach Kairi. He and Roxas spent the whole day thinking about that, after he made Roxas promise not to tell Namine anything, on the grounds that he wanted to fix this himself. They now knew that Sora and Kairi liked each other, at least from what Riku said, but she thought that he didn't have a crush on her anymore. Plus after the mornings screw up, it was plain embarrassing. Finally, nearing the end of the day, Sora came up with a simple, yet brilliant idea. Although, it could either end well, or horrible, but he needed to take a chance today. So he waited for school to finish so he could get it over with.

* * *

It was 2:15, and school was finally over. _'I have to find Kairi before she heads home by herself,' _Sora thought, quickly running through the halls. Sure enough, Kairi wasn't waiting where she usually was. _'Damn, she did head home.' _

'_Wait Sora, Namine says that Kairi has only just left school, you can catch her before she gets home if you gun it.' _Roxas said.

'_Thank you Roxas, I take back everything I ever said about you being an annoying other.' _

_'No problem, just go before it's too late! Good luck!'_

Sure enough, Sora ran his heart out. He started smiling when he saw Kairi's figure in the distance. "Kairi!"

Apparently Kairi was close enough to hear him, since she had turned around, but he didn't expect the look on her face. It was filled with much sadness, too much to be on the face of a beautiful girl like her. As Sora quickly ran up to her, he noticed that her eyes were slightly red, stating she had done a good amount of crying today. She opened her mouth to speak. "What do you want Sora, if it's about this morning, leave it alone. I just want to go home." Kairi turned around to head home, leaving her back to Sora.

"Can I at least get one more guess?" Sora said quietly. At this Kairi froze, not bothering to even face Sora. He took it as a yes, so he continued as he walked right behind her. Sora took her in his arms and asked softly, "Is it me?"

After a moment, He was surprised and worried when he felt a tear on his arm. He started to pull away in fear that she was even more hurt now, but these feelings dissipated when Kairi suddenly spun around in his arms and her lips found his. It was a soft kiss, but it contained more feeling and emotion than anything else Sora had ever experienced. As Kairi pulled away, she replied, "Yes Sora, it's you."

* * *

AN: For those who didn't get it, Kairi was crying in happiness at the end. I mean, who wouldn't after finally getting the guy you've been waiting for, for like a year + however long KH2 took?

This idea came to me during school, actually after helping a friend of mine, and after going through the guessing game with her lol. I would like to get reviews, constructive criticism is always great. No flames please. I would also like to thank EpicLegendMike very much for reviewing this for me.


End file.
